The Eighth Member
by otakufangirl5925
Summary: What if Team Crafted was in a car accident and they were saved by the person they betrayed? What if that person forgot that he was betrayed? Can they become friends once more? A story of what ifs and could haves. Team Crafted friendship fic. Set in AU
1. So, It All Begins

Chapter one: so, it all begins

It was morning and Seto had received a text from Adam. It sounded urgent, it said "Seto go on Minecraft, we need to talk," When he logged in he was spawned in a blocky conference looking room.

"We are voting to decided whether or not to kick you from Team Crafted," Mitch said and Seto closed his eyes. Holding a small tear back, Seto opened his eyes. All hands were raised except Ty's. Some hanging by a spider's web, like their arms weighed a ton. Ty looked around helplessly, before barely chocking out, "Sorry Seto."

Many members of Team Crafted had either hair covering their eyes in shame or guiltily looking away. In a way Seto saw this coming, but every time he had pushed it away like a bad dream, thinking that it would be all ok in the morning. Seto dipped his head in a way of saying goodbye and left the game.

* * *

Months had passed and no-one has heard of Seto since _that _incident, Ty had talked (or rather texted Seto) several times. The first few messages had a small reply in return but that didn't last for long.

Team Crafted is now officially launched. The sun shone brightly and it's warm rays rained down onto the seven members of TC who just finished their photo shoot. All of them didn't bother getting changed so they wandered around the streets still in their suits.

Soon, Mitch, Jerome and Adam's stomach roared for food. "Race you to that restaurant biggums!" Mitch shouted, sprinting away as other followed a few paces slower.

"Hey Ty, you coming?" Although Jason was eager to join the race, he stayed behind to ask. "We'll be eating their dust instead of real food," Ty slightly laughed at Jason's terrible pun.

"It's just-" Ty started, "never mind, let's go!" He shook his head and ran towards the restaurant, Jason behind calling hacks. A hooded figure turned around from a news stand and swiftly followed the into the store.

Quentin sat with Mitch and Jerome in a mountain of finished plates and cups. Ian had ordered a massive pink and white cake that would easily put his own height to shame. "Don't you get the feeling that someone has been following us?" Jason said, swallowing his mouthful of some peculiar coloured liquid.

"That's the feeling I got when we were outside earlier," Ty replied, eyes whipping around the room. A gold chandler, or budder as Adam would say, and quiet groups of diners sat around square tables around the room. "You're being paranoid, we're a bunch of famous YouTubers in suits. People are gonna stare." Quentin joined.

"I guess you're right," Ty ended with a last, unsure glance around the room, he finished the rest of his food in silence.

* * *

Later that evening, Team Crafted had enough of wandering around and decided to head home. The timing was as bad as it could get, it was rush hour and the traffic had been non-stop. Crossing a duel carriage way was hard enough, but doing it while avoiding crazy and wild drivers was just insane.

Finally there was a break in the traffic, the perfect time to cross! Team crafted was nearly halfway across the road when suddenly a silver station wagon bounced down the road.

Jason, Ty and Ian were in front and ran the last lane and a half to the pavement but Quentin and Mitch were frozen with fear.

Adam, with only seconds until the car hit, shoved Jerome onto Mitch who then both crashed into Quentin and with the left over momentum, fell just outside the lane and out of danger.

Adam raised his arms hoping to at least protect his head as the station wagon was just a hair's width away from him. He was so close that he could see right into the female driver's eyes and her face scrunched up in terror.

Adam felt a small hand behind him, pushing him forward, out of the path of death. Everything went black.

* * *

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

The smell of antiseptics and medicine. It smelled too clean, like death. Four white walls surrounded him, a small window was to the far right, an annoying heart rate monitor pulsed to the left of Adam. Thoughts flashed though his head. Was Team Crafted safe? Am I dead? And lastly: someone saved my life.

Adam slowly sat up, checking each part of him was still intact. Apart from his left arm, which was lightly bandaged, nothing seem broken. He then looked around and noted the clock in front of him: 11:37pm 'I was out for about five hours?' He thought before he was interrupted by an old man who coughed loudly to his left. "Oh you're awake... Mr Dahlberg?" A nurse came into Adams sight, she was tall with her dark brown hair in a bun, she was pushing a trolley full of different medication with one hand, and held a file or a note pad of some kind in the other.

"Just Adam would be fine. Where are my friends?"

The nurse handed Adam a small tablet and said, "They're outside, eat the medication while I call them in," after Adam stared at it for a bit the nurse added "Don't worry it's just some painkillers." As the budder king was about to swallow, Jason, Ty and Ian half ran and half rolled into the room, they were all wearing white hospital gowns. This made him look down and nearly choked on the pill when he saw that his suit was gone.

"Do. You. Know. Who. We. Are!?" Ian spoke slowly and loudly to Adam like he was an alien. "Yes I'm not stupid, if that's what you're after" Adam then playfully punched Ian on the arm. Ty seem unsure and asked "how many fingers am I holding up?" Ty stared at Adam as if he could physically tell where Adam might have been hurt. "Three, seriously though it's not funny" replied an annoyed Adam.

"Ok my turn for questions, firstly how's the others, secondly where are our clothes and thirdly how am I still alive?" On the second question Adam gestured at the horrifyingly ugly plain gown he was put in. Jason spoke with a slightly shaky tone, "Quentin had a pretty bad sprain and Jerome is just shocked, Mitch is with them." He then paused and nearly whispered the next bit.

"Our clothes are with Mitch but yours is covered in blood-" Adam winced at the thought of blood. Jason noticed this but continued, "they're not you're blood but the person who saved you," at this point Jason's voice got so small, it was barely audible so Ty continued the story.

"Well you see, that person pushed you out the way and took the full force of the impact," Adam's pupil grew smaller in shock.

"He just came out of operation, the doctors says he'll live but just barely. Amazingly, he was only bruised with no broken bones," Ian finished. "Who is it?" Adam asked but it sounded more like he was talking to himself. "We don't know," Jason replied, finally got his voice back.

Adam leant back against the bed, 'Great now I owe my life to a complete stranger'

* * *

****A/N: Reviews are welcomed**!**

**Edit: I went back through the story and did a bit of cleaning up with the spelling and grammar errors, hopefully it looks a but better(nothing major have been changed).**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Team Crafted or any YouTubers in this story in any shape or form and I am not profiting from the publication of this story. (I think that's what I'm meant to say?)**


	2. The mysterious boy

Chapter two: the mysterious boy

Team Crafted spent the night in the hospital. It's not exactly a five-star hotel and not the best way to spend their first night as Team Crafted either. But then again, how many groups have a car accident on their launch day?

The next day was almost completely spent on interviews but it was really interrogating. the police asked questions, TC gave them answers. The woman who was driving the station wagon went to the police and owned up. She got a light fine for speeding but it appeared her gas pedal was stuck.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry" she repeated for the hundredth time,

"Lady it's ok, stop apologising," Mitch shouted at the top of his lungs, however, this made her apologies even more.

"My god! Please leave now," Jerome face palmed and escorted the woman out.

"Thank you very much sir! Far too kind!" Mitch said upon Jerome's return.

"No probs' biggums," Jerome replied and high fives Mitch.

* * *

On the other side of the ward, Adam and Ty practically begged on their knees to the Doctor so they can visit the mysterious boy. After half an hour of bribing/threatening the doctor he finally agreed "I'm only meant to let in family members but fine," he then led Adam and Ty through a maze like amount of turns and several elevators, they arrived at a scruffy door with a big mirror panel at the side.

Inside was a brunette, younger than he first appeared. 'Maybe only seventeen or eighteen' Ty thought. Heavy machinery beeped and spun around the bed. The boy had his eyes closed and an oxygen mask covering most of his face but Adam did his best to remember this person.

"He doesn't have a name plate," Ty noted

"A what?"

"You know in movies and how they always have the person's name on the front of their bed,"

"Oh yeah, here, give me an el boost,"

Ty cradled his hands ready to give Adam some heights when another doctor walked past, "what on earth are you doing?" he asked clearly not amused at the duo's behaviour, he slightly raised his suitcase as if to hit them on the head.

"Sorry sir, can you tell us this person's name?" Ty said almost immediately. "You could have just asked, young lad!" He answered and he fished out a note pad from his suit case. "lets see now...oh...It appears that I can't help you after all." He flipped a few more pages and let out a sigh. "Seem like they couldn't find any form of identification on him." The doctor bid them farewell and left but just after a nurse appeared and led them back to Adams room. "You are still considered an injured patient, Mr... Sorry, Adam," she tapped her nose and said proudly "see I remember!"

* * *

As soon as Ty and Adam walked inside the room Mitch was behind the door coming out the room causing Ty to nearly walk into him.

"Sorry dood didn't see you, anyway, what did he look like? D'you recognise him?" Mitch apologised.

Adam shook his head, "Never seen him in my life,"

"A fan then?"

"Maybe"

"We can stay until he wakes up," Ty offered

"Where's Ian and that lot?" Adam abruptly changed the topic. Mitch pointed with a thumb in the general direction of a bowl of soup next to Adam's hospital bed. "we all agreed that hospital loots taste like a poop did a poo so they went to get some take away."

"Speak of the devil, look who's back!" Ty walked over to three forms each carrying a stack of boxes. Grabbing the top one and ripping it open Ty gulped down the box of noodles before grabbing another one, "this is great!" He said as a shower of food followed. "Hey you're paying for that one Ty!" Ian said under the boxes, his voice slightly muffled.

Team Crafted sat around Adam's bed and ate.

* * *

Jerome picked up the last take away box and dumped it in a bin,"man I'm so stuffed!" Adam cried. He lifted himself and fell onto his bed, rubbing his stomach.

"Adam, I want to thank you,"

"What for?"

"...You technically saved my life."

Jerome and Adam sat in silence for the next ten or so minutes. Only the monotonous ticks of the clock and occasional cough of the old man to the left filled the emptiness.

"I'm going to check on the fish," Jerome said breaking the silence. With nothing to do, Adam went to sleep.

* * *

A day came and went but the one after that was full of glorious news. The mysterious boy had woken up. The doctor only allowed three people to visit, so Adam, Ty and Jason went.

As the trio arrived at the door the doctor stopped them. "He has retrograde amnesia from brain damage caused by the accident. Sufferers wont be able to recall most memory from before the accident." He said at a whisper, Can it be cured?" Ty inquired.

"The only cure is to expose the sufferer to past events or objects, after he has stabilised, we will transport him to a special centre for people like him," after the long explanation, the doctor stepped away and let them pass.

The boy had honey eyes and his hair was lightly combed. "Hello, I'm Adam... I don't know how much you remember but I need to thank you for saving my life."

The boy gave a short, but husky from the lack of use, "it's ok," he shifted a bit so he can directly face Adam "The doctor told me what happened, the accident I mean." Adam didn't know what else could have happened 'his thoughts are probably messed up'.

"We must have been pretty close friends or something, right?" Adam was about to shake his head when Ty said "Yeah, don't worry we'll get you to remember everything!" Jason stared at Ty in shock and his lips started to ghost some words as he's about to say something in disagreement, "Time's up! I'm afraid you will have to wait until tomorrow to visit again." A different nurse came in pointing at her pink, glittery watch.

* * *

"Do you realise what you just said?!" Jason questioned Ty as soon as they closed the door. "Yes I do," Ty said, firmly holding his ground.

"I agree with Ty, he did save my life after all, the least we could do is to help him get his memory back." Ty was glad that Adam supporting his idea, so he continued, "we have a spare room upstairs, he can live there."

"Great, I'll go tell everyone else," Jason said, whether he was being sarcastic or not was a mystery in its own rights.

"I'll go explain to the hospital then!" Adam exclaimed then ran down the corridor.

'I hope I made the right decision' Ty thought, he then mentally kicked himself for not asking the others first, but the boy just seem so familiar.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't on Team Crafted in any way, shape or form and I do not profit from this!**


	3. Call me Jimmy

Chapter three: Call me Jimmy

After Adam explained to the hospital, they reluctantly agreed as long as they came to have a check up three times a week. As soon as the boy was stable, he was released from hospital. "Sorry about the clothes, we can go buy some for you later." Ty said to the boy as Team Crafted walked through the hospital. The boy nodded as he trudged in his white gown.

like Jason, some members weren't willing to share a house with a 'total stranger', but kept quiet for the boy and Adam's sake.

"We can't just keep calling you 'Hey' or 'you' forever," Jerome commented. And Mitch nodded in agreement, "J...Jimmy," he whispered,

"Whaaaaa?" Mitch got closer to the boy's face which made him back up a few steps. The boy took a big intake of air and spoke with a confident smile, "Jimmy, it's the first name that comes into my mind."

As Adam found over their eventful trip in the hospital, Jimmy wasn't a big fan of crowds and even with only seven members of Team Crafted gathered around him, it was clear he didn't like it. However, as they opened the doors of the hospital, a huge groups of people were gathered around the steps of the hospital. A lady made her way through and pointed a microphone in Jimmy's face and a camera man carried his camera as if he was holding a bazooka, he eyed everyone in the group.

"Would you tell us what happened in the crash, I heard you were hit while saving someone," spoke Clara(as her name badge said) with a professional tone. Jimmy had hid himself behind Adam and he politely demanded, "Please, can we go?" Seeing Jimmy's face held a whole different story, he was sweating and his eyes darted at speeds that would put up a good race with Ian's when he was crazy. Jimmy swallowed hard and gulped down air. Ty put a hand on Jimmy's shoulder, "He is still recovering from the accident. He has a certain type of amnesia so he can't tell you much anyway." The first sentence seemed to put off a few people desperate for a story, but Ty chose the wrong words for the second one and the crowd went off in a frenzy.

"What made you save him?"

"What does it feel like to have no memory?"

"Did you really lose all your memory?"

But a question rose above all the others and hit Jimmy like a rocket, "Was he worth saving?" By now Mitch and Jerome had made a small pathway, Quentin and Ian kept close to Jimmy as they fought through the crowd, Adam and Ty stayed for a bit to keep the reporters from following the others home.

* * *

After pushing and shoving for a good 20 or so minutes, most of Team Crafted got through the crowd. "Taxi!" Ian called and two arrived almost immediately. All of them won't fit in the same taxi so, Mitch, Jerome and Ian got on one. Quentin, Jason and Jimmy got on the second.

The road felt like a déjà vu. It was eight, right in the middle of rush hour. Jimmy rubbed the side of his head; the side that got hit. There was a small scar, unnoticed by the naked eye. "You alright, sweetheart?" The taxi driver asked, it was a woman.

"Yeah thanks, I'm fine." Jimmy said forcing himself to put down his hand.

"My name is Rachel. What's yours? " it seemed like an innocent question, but Jimmy looked on, past Rachel's words. "Rachel?" He said to himself, beside him Quentin took out a note pad and began scribbling down words. "What are you doing?" Jason whispered to Quentin. "Writing down what he might remember, he said 'Rachel' like he remembered something just now,"

Like an old joke, Jimmy slightly giggled and said to Rachel like theyhad known each other for years "Rachel! that's a nice name."

* * *

After arriving at the TC headquarters, Jimmy had a tour of the house from Jerome while the others whipped up some 'edible' food.

They were just coming downstairs when two figures crashed through the doors. This caused Jason to run to the door holding the nearest weapon he could find... A frying pan. "Knock it off will you! And get off of me!" The voice at the bottom cried, the person at the top stood up to reveal a squished Adam. The person that stood up brushed back his hair and was recognised as the human being known as Ty.

"If anyone wants to know what hell feels like, they're very welcome to go talk to those interviewers!" Adam puffed.

"They only asked the same question like a quadrillion times before asking it again," Ty sarcastically added.

"Good thing the foodsy doodools are done then," Mitch called to everyone that was gathering around the front door.

Team Crafted and Jimmy sat around the main dinning table with different dishes spread out like it did in Harry Potter. Turns out Ian was a decent cook when he stopped adding cake ingredients to everything. "Before we start I think we own Jimmy a proper introduction." Adam said, gathering everyone's attention. He then turned to face Jimmy and said "I'm Adam nice to meet ya!"

"That over there is Mitch, Jason, Jerome and Ian," when each person's name was called, they gave Jimmy a wave or in Ian's case, a derpy smile.

Ty was swift to follow, "I'm Tyler, but I prefer to be called Ty"

"And that is Quentin or FISHHHHHH!"

"I'M AN AMPHIBIAN!" Quentin countered, everyone, except for Jimmy, collapsed with laughter. Jimmy didn't get it but decided not to ask.

"And together we are..." Ty called

"Team Crafted!" They all shouted in perfect sync, climbing onto the table or doing jazz hands in their seats.

"Cool, are you a band or something?" Jimmy asked.

"No, we're a gaming group that play Minecraft and upload videos onto YouTube." Ian explained. At the word "Minecraft" Jimmy flinched a little but this went unnoticed by everyone but Jason.

"lets eat!" Mitch called and TC plowed through their food.

* * *

Quentin, Jason and Adam went to clean the spare room with Jimmy. Jerome went to Ty and said, "Are you sure you are willing to do this?" With eyes like Ty just made the worst mistake in his life.

"You're a bit late in asking that,"

"Just answer me seriously,"

"I feel like we should help him,"

"Is that all?"

"...He reminds me of someone, that's all,"

"Are you talking about Seto?"

"I-"

_BANG_

Jerome silently cursed at the pure irony of the timing of the sound, it gave Ty the perfect moment to bolt away. "What happened?" Ty was panting from climbing the stairs and found a guilty cast of people staring back. All at once, they pointed at the window in which a crow was dangling from. "It just flew at the window, that bird," Adam said. Ty took a sigh as he sorted out the poor bird.

Jerome stood at the door. To the left, equally distanced from the window was Jimmy. He had his hand clutching each other, his eyes wide in shock. "Are you alright?" Jerome asked.

"Yeah," Jimmy replied, not waiting for any gap between the question and reply. 'What's up with him and the speed of his replies?' Jerome thought. More than once now, Jimmy had replied right after anyone who was concerned about him. Like a car speeding to get to work. His responses were too fast, like he was scared if he even slightly thought about the question.

"Jerome get me some scissors," Ty shouted with half his body hanging out of the window and both Quentin and Jason was clutching to a leg of Ty's and Adam supported what was left of Ty's waist that was still in the house.

"Coming right up!" Jerome was interrupted and his train of thoughts will have to save its journey for another day.

* * *

"So, which one will it be?" Ian proudly produced two discs, one in each hand. The room's light was dimmed and everyone was comfortably planted on the sofa with a big bucket of popcorn and other various snacks. Ian thought it was a good idea to watch a horror movie after Jimmy asked what a 'Freddy Keuger' was. After deciding, and watching only the intro of one movie, Jimmy cried out and buried his face in the cushions so TC settled on watching 'Bambi' which magically got itself into Ian's proud horror collection.

After the film, everyone went to their rooms and Jimmy went into his, that is now free from the random crow in the window.

He settled down and Adam came in the room, "Hey, Jimmy, I'm in the room on the right, just ask if you need anything." He went to switch off the light and whispering a, "Night Jimmy."

"Good night, Sky,"

Adam was so used to everyone calling him 'Sky' that he didn't realise until getting washed, going downstairs, grabbing a drink and was on the brink of sleep.

'I never mentioned the name 'Sky' to him'

He jumped up and ran down the hallway, nearly skidding past Jimmy's room. "Jim-" he was about to shout but decided to knock. No reply came. He gently turned the door knob until it gave a satisfied '_click_'. "Jimmy?" He called, but the brunette was already thousands of light-years away in dreamland. Not wanting to disturb his sleep, Adam went back out of the room. 'Was I imagining things?' He shock his head, 'I'm tired, I need sleep'.

'Yeah that was probably why'.

* * *

**A/N: wow chapter three. I tried making this a little longer and it's ~1,700 words long. I was aiming for 2,000 but I just can't seem to write that much before I start to ramble on. **

**I really need to thank those readers who reviewed, faved or followed. So thank youuuuuuuu~**

**Thanks for reading, byeeeeeeeeeee~**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone mentioned in this story, I also don't profit from this.**


	4. Team Crafted vs Story Clichés

Chapter four: Team Crafted vs Story Clichés

?_ is a kid like anyone else, you know him as Jimmy. He grew up with his mother, father and brother. Went to school, had normal grades and is just as average as a person could get._

_His father didn't beat him, his mother wasn't an alcoholic and his brother certainly wasn't the leader or member of the biggest, baddest gangs._

_He fell in love, fell out of love made irreplaceable friends and enemies...you get the point. He wasn't the perfect kid, nowhere near perfect._

_There were no 'but, one day' or 'just then' he just lived._

* * *

Ian smelled a sweet, luscious aroma as he was woken from his sleep. It smelled like...bacon?

He jumped downstairs. Before he could bust into the kitchen to devour what ever created this gorgeous smell, he was pulled back by the collar of his pyjama.

"Don't go in," a voice said, another hand covered his mouth to prevent Ian from shouting his lungs out. "Nod if you understand," the voice demanded but by now Ian calmed down and recognised the voice as Quentin's. Still, he nodded and was released.

"What's wrong?" Ian began,

"Jimmy's in there,"

"Wait you let someone with amnesia in a room full of knives and fire?!" Ian almost shouted and was about to rip down the door once again when a different pair of hands grabbed him.

"Calm down," it was Jason, "I'm worried too but just wait."

The trio waited and waited, the smell was getting to all of them, no-one could resist at this point. "Why are we waiting again?" Ian's eyes started to twitch around its sockets and he had to close his eyes for a moment to keep them in. "Jimmy said not to go in until he's done," Jason recited.

Just as he finished speaking, Jimmy called "I'm finished!" And finally Ian was able to barge in. Around the kitchen counter was various dishes, nothing fancy but there were eggs with golden(or budder) coloured yolk oozing out. Bacon, just a little on the burnt side, baked beans, orange in all it's glory and toast slathered in butter.

"I FAN! I FAN! I FAN! PLZZZZZ GIVE ME FOOOOOOODDDDDDD!" Ian sort of collapsed at the sight of the food so Jimmy gathered a few plates and started to set up the dining table "the faster we do this,the faster we can eat." Jimmy said with a smile.

* * *

Jimmy and Ty was just about done washing up twice, the first time Mitch and Jerome decided to help but somehow turned the kitchen into a giant bubble bath. There was a knock at the door and Ty went to get it.

Clara, The reporter stood at the door, the cameraman still carrying the cannon like camera, "Hi, it's me again, I know I shouldn't do this but your story was just so interesting, readers demand a personal interview with the young hero himself!" She squeaked. Jimmy made his way out the kitchen when Adam blocked his path, "I don't think he's ready to answer any questions yet, he was only released from hospital yesterday."

The two engaged in a stare down, however, Clara gave in. "Fine, here's my phone number, call when ever you feel like it." The response was directed at Jimmy, he took the card and Adam 'kindly' escorted them back to their van just in case they decided to take a detour back into their house.

"Would they just give it up already," Jason face palmed and went back into the main house.

* * *

"We should show Jimmy around the town!" Mitch cried and a wave of agreement came in response.

"First things first," Ty got Jimmy to go through a dozen or so clothes shops because he was still wearing a mismatched outfit that Team Crafted managed to scavenge, that actually fitted Jimmy. Dispute his age, he is awfully small in build, even Jason's clothes were a bit loose on him.

"Give me one good reason, why I should wear a dress." Ty was annoyed, no, there isn't enough words in the dictionary to describe what Ty was going through.

"It would look good on you biggums!" Mitch was barely able to hold his laughter.

One thing lead to another and somehow, Ty ended up standing in a changing booth with a dress and his original clothes missing. Ty directed his killing intentions at a certain duo who couldn't control themselves and acquired a crazy giggle. "Mitch! Jerome! This isn't funny!" Ty was presented with two choices, go and beat the duo up in his underwear or in a dress.

Mitch started this whole situation by offering a pink frilly dress to Ty who obviously refused, the situation then escalated dramatically. The result is Ty in the dress chasing Mitch and Jerome around the entire shop.

"Don't do dis!" Was heard as the shop keeper threw TC out after Ty was made to pay for the dress.

Lunch was surprisingly peaceful. Mitch, Ty and Jerome silently agreed to a never-speak-of-this-again-and-I-won't-kill-you pact and things seemed normal for now.

* * *

_Ding_

Adam's phone rang and a short conversation took place. Jimmy needed a check up, so Team Crafted split up to finish the shopping and take Jimmy to the hospital.

Ian, Mitch and Jerome was ordered to finish shopping for clothes, Quentin, Ty and Adam needed to buy some stuff for Jimmy's room. This left Jason to take Jimmy to the hospital.

* * *

"Let the Hunger Deens commence!" Mitch shouted as he grabbed an armful of clothes, similarly, Jerome did the same but with shoes. Everything was then dumped on Ian while the two went back for more. "Helpppp, I'm gonna drown in clothes!" Ian cried

A female assistant smiled at the scene and helped Ian out, "You in trouble here sir?"

She laughed as Ian gave his famous derpy smile, "I'm alright, just stop them before you have to refurbish the entire shop," and he was right in saying that, the 'man' section was nearly empty, Mitch and Jerome was now getting dangerously close to the 'female' section. "You better help me then!" the assistant gave one last smile before making her way to the trouble makers.

"How did we end up like this?" Questioned Jerome with his arms carrying his own weight in clothes, Mitch besides him wasn't pleased to say the least.

"Next time you decide to pull clothes off the racket like that, pay attention to NOT rip the tags off," was the only thing Ian could offer. The retarded horse tune rang out from Ian's pocket and he answered "Helloooooo~"

"Um Ian? Could you...er...how should I put this-" it was Quentin,

"ineedyoutogoandbustmeoutofjail!" He spat words at machine gun speed,

"Woah, there slow down, LIKE. THIS."

"I don't have time for this...ok maybe I do. Well you see, me, Adam and Ty found a wounded deer along the road while walking back and we were accused of unlicensed hunting."

"A DEER!" Ian exclaimed, he bent over with laughter and continuously laughed for a solid three minutes.

"Shut up, I know."

A man's voice in the background forced Ian back to earth. "You have another two minutes." The deep voice boomed.

"Cops and robbers or what!" Ian said as a final joke, "I'll get you out, just tell me what to do,"

"Ok I just need you and two others to sign something, oh our passports too...also could you lend me $350? I'll pay you back straight away. You need to be quick, the deadline is nine when the jail closes to the public."

"passport, 350, nine. Got it." Ian hung up, he glanced at his watch which showed 17:34 'plenty of time'.

"Mitch, Jerome, we're gonna bust them outta jail!" He then punched the air and struck a pose. This would have been really cool if either Mitch or Jerome was listening to their conversation. "Whaaaaa?" Was all Mitch said as they followed Ian, careful not to drop anything and failing miserably as a trail of clothing was left behind.

* * *

"Jimmy, here's your report," The nurse announced, "Seems like your physical body is perfectly fine, you might want some small painkillers for your bruises though." She flipped thought another two pages and said "Seems like while you were away someone phoned the hospital and asked about you,"

Jason joined, "who?"

"We don't know, the number was displayed as private, you could ask the police but the person did sound like they were concerned for you,"

"Thank you nurse, if you don't mind we'll be going now," Jason and Jimmy walked out, neither of them saying a word. Jason was about to call a taxi but seeing as they are not the cheapest way of transport, he decided to walk and possibly catch the bus.

"Are you feeling alright? Not tired or anything?" Jason won't be lying if he said he was concerned for Jimmy.

"I'm fine, you?" This was good, his reply meant he wanted to talk.

"I'm good, we should be in time to catch the next bus, it drives right past our street."

Talking was good, but it was soon that they ran out of things to say.

Darkness was beginning to form, streets lights turned on. Jason and Jimmy trudged in silence. "Jason?" Jimmy timidly got the attention of the other male.

"What's wrong?" Jason felt awkward to answer but did so anyway.

"There's a woman there." He pointed, Jason saw.

A woman like Jimmy said, she was limping and badly bruised around her face.

"It's Clara,"

Before Jason could ask 'who?' Realisation hit him, the interviewer from this morning. In front of their eyes, Clara collapses.

'To help or not to help, that is the question'

* * *

**A/N: THE FOLLOWING NOTE IS IMPORTANT PLZ READ,**

**Jimmy is Seto as most of you readers probably guessed and TC doesn't know this, because this is an AU where TC never met Seto in real life (Or maybe TC really never met IRL, we will never know). They also don't recognise his voice because they're used to his voice though a microphone (Just think about how your voice might sound very different, when you are on the phone, to real life).**

**I hoped that cleared it up for some readers out there :)**

**Also I have made up my mind and I promise to upload every Tuesday.**

**Thank you all for reading, byeeeee~**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anyone mentioned in this story, and I do NOT profit from this.**


	5. Spring break, or not?

Chapter five: Spring break, or not?

Ty finally sat down from pacing around the claustrophobic cell that he was put in. Adam eyed the floor to check that there were no dents in the floor that might add even more payment to the already ridiculous amount.

The three members of team crafted were all put in black and white striped shirts. Thankfully they still had their trousers and coats with them.

"I can't stand this anymore!" Ty cried.

"You're not the only one," Adam muttered and looked across the hallway. in the opposite cell was Quentin, he too was worriedly pacing around the cell.

"You sure that you explained to Ian what sort of problem we are in?" Ty asked for the thousand time.

"Of course," Quentin replied, this temperately stopped his pacing. Adam sighed and lamed on the bed which is more like a thin hammock.

"Let's hope they make it in time, otherwise we'll be spending the night in here." Adam said as he made himself at home.

* * *

Mitch and Jerome huffed and puffed as they arrived at the TC headquarters. they lost at least half of the clothes that was piled onto them. they stopped and stood at the door

"Open the door then." Ian said,

"I thought you were going to do it," Mitch countered,

"Doods, are any of you actually going to open the door?" Jerome grumbled.

"I don't have the keys!" Ian cried,

"I thought you locked up," Mitch asked Jerome

"...Ty was the last one out, he had the keys," Jerome Moved slowly from one syllable to the next.

Ian nervously laughed and said, "We're gonna have to break into our own house..."

Mitch and Jerome both dumped their load of clothes outside the door and ran around the whole house, free of the weight of the clothes at last.

When they got back Mitch held up a finger and gasped, "There's a open window in the back,"

The window was Jimmy's room in the second floor, a pipe ran underneath the ledge of the window. "Give me an el boost!" Mitch shouted and Jerome launched Mitch into the air.

Mitch clutched onto the lower end of the pipe and hulled himself up into the window. He then shouted back, "Wait there I'll open the door."

As Mitch turned around, he saw that Jimmy's room was full of paper. Various scribbles littered across paper and randomly coloured patterns mixed with each other.

On Jimmy's bed was a red drawing of a creeper's face. Mitch was confused at this. "Is that a-"

"You take all the time you need!" Jerome suggested.

"I'm going, I'm going already."

Jerome opened the front door and Ian grabbed his wallet and found the required items. "I'm going to need you two to sign some important documents so you better follow me."

Ian set off at a sprint, Mitch and Jerome close behind.

* * *

Back at the hospital, Clara woke up. Jimmy fell asleep outside when Clara tried to walk out of the door.

Jason stopped Clara. "Are you alright?" Clara didn't reply but took her phone out of her purse and pushed a few buttons before showing Jason, 'He's in danger' it read.

"Who-" Jason stopped and whispered "Who is?" Clara frantically typed and showed Jason once again, 'Jimmy is, I can't stay and talk. Take him away from here.'

Jason was about to further question Clara when she hissed "I can't explain, you must go now," she dashed away leaving a stunned Jason.

"Wake up," jimmy stirred and slurred, "Five more minutes, Isaac-" Jason would have sworn Jimmy just said someone's name but as he said it, he turned on to his side and had his back to Jason. Jason shook Jimmy twice more before waking him up fully. He sat up, rubbed his eyes and yawned, "How's Clara?"

"She's fine, we need to go now."

"Ok," Jimmy looked like he was going to fall back and sleep again, he shifted and swayed from side to side. Eventually Jimmy got to his feet and he and Jason walked out the hospital.

Even though it was still Light outside, there were no busses, "The next one is in half an hour, by the time it arrives, we would've walked home." Jimmy agreed to walking and he shuffled down the street a step or two behind Jason.

"Jason?" Ian's voice came into Jason's mind, causing him to look around.

"Heyyyyyy buddy!" Mitch and Jerome joined.

It's definitely not his imagination at this point. "What are you doing here?"

"Dood, we could ask you the same thing," Mitch joked.

"The fish, Ty and Adam are in jail," at this point Jason's jaws reached the ground

"WHAT?!" Jason screeched,

"We'll explain on the way. The time limit is nine and we have about an hour or so to go to the other side of town,"

"Right?" Jason and Jimmy raced after the trio of people, confused like Mitch and Jerome was.

Jimmy saw a man walk out of an alleyway just as Jason and the others raced off. A wave of nausea licked his head making his light headed. He had to mentally slap himself to snap out of it.

* * *

"Warden~" Adam taunted like he does in cops and robbers games. The warden put down the newspaper he was reading and stomped down the hallway. "I swear, if you don't keep quiet, I will personally see to it that you don't get out of here," he then trudged back to his table and buried his nose in the newspaper.

"That worked," Quentin provoked.

"Shut up Fish!" Adam picked himself up from his spot on the bed and walked to a sink.

"We should get Jimmy to play Minecraft with us one day." Ty twirled his hair around,

"All you talk about lately is Jimmy," Quentin noted.

"Yeah well it's not like we have anything else to talk about,"

"Is this about Seto?" Quentin asked. He wasn't the only one, and this time Ty won't have any lucky escapes.

"I don't know, I guess I feel bad for him so I'm convincing myself that through Jimmy, I can make it better."

"It was a vote, everyone agreed to the kick." Adam wanted this conversation to end.

"I'm going to sleep until some breaks us out." Ty gathered himself on the bed while leaving enough space for Adam as well.

* * *

Clara walked out the hospital once, again. She seem to end up here a lot recently. As she turned into a thin alleyway, a man approached Clara.

"Did you tell him?" His voice was obviously faked, like he was talking with a mouthful of stuff. He had a hood carefully drawn onto his upper face; casting a deep shadow, hiding his identity.

"Yes, I don't get why you wanted me to do it though," Clara wiped one of her supposed bruises and blue paint came off, staining her sleeve. "The doctors were also a pain, I didn't expect them to take me to a hospital."

The man handed Clara a few notes, bid her a farewell and left.

Clara watched the back of the man. He was quite short, plain clothes and nothing else that stands out.

'Hopefully, that will be the last time I see that guy.'

* * *

People always say that 'first impressions are crucial' but Team Crafted right now to Jimmy, looks like an utter mess.

After Adam, Ty and Quentin were safely 'escorted' out of the jail and everyone got home. As soon as Adam walked in, he plopped himself on the sofa and groaned, "That was the worst day of my life!"

You think you had it bad?! We had to break into our OWN house and run halfway across the city to save you! Ian scolded the now dubbed 'Jail trio'.

"Well at the end of the day you have to admit, it was fun," Jimmy spoke, the room was silent. At this precise moment, Jimmy felt like he didn't belong, like he wasn't meant to be able to have this fun.

"Yeah you're right," Adam broke the eternal silence and others echoed nearly the same lines.

"I've had it for the day, you should sleep too," Quentin trudged out of the living room and upstairs.

"I need to record a video or two, we haven't uploaded anything since the car accident," Mitch reminded everyone before following Quentin.

Jimmy was confused but was reassured by Ty, "Can you just go to sleep, it's difficult to explain now so we'll do so tomorrow." Jimmy nodded and walked to his room.

_Click_

The door shut behind him. 'What is this feeling, like I know this kind of happiness,' Jimmy wiped away a rogue tear. It hurts for him to think about them. He turned on a computer that was located on the left side of his bed. It felt familiar to touch this piece of technology. Even though the computer was relatively slow, he managed to get onto Google.

Jimmy typed. One button per second. Unsure if the buttons will complete the desired actions. _Team Crafted, _he then hit enter and was blasted with results. YouTube videos, Wikipedia pages and other forms of media. He read though the Wiki pages and had to google several words that he didn't understand. The words he should have understood.

He arrived at past members, _CavemanFilms, KermitPlaysMinecraft, DawnDigsMinecraft_

_Setosorcerer_

Jimmy picked up the mouse and placed it on the bottom of the table, he dragged it up and clicked on the link.

* * *

**A/N: I'm having a serious writers block so this chapter is mostly fillers, I am hoping to make this story around 10 chapters long... I'll make this author's note short so I hope you enjoy this and Byeeeeeeeeeee~**

**DISCLAIMER:(this is getting annoying) I own nothing and do not profit from this.**


	6. A holiday? Sure!

Chapter six: A holiday? Sure!

The morning sun was filtered though the blinds in Jimmy's room. Despite the awkward position that Jimmy was in, he was sound asleep; his face was pressed on the keypad and his right hand was still clutching the mouse.

Slowly Jimmy opened his eyes, then stared at the computer monitor. He was on a wiki page about different YouTubers, lesser known ones. Turning off the screen, he walked out of his room.

"You're up early," Ian greeted Jimmy. He was carrying a stack of video games. As he walked past, one fell. In one eagle like scope, Jimmy reunited it with it's fellow disks.

"Thanks...hey do you want to play some games in a bit?" Ian asked turning so he could rest his arms on the banister.

"Sure, I'd love to."

Jimmy helped Ian through obstacles like doors and stairs until the video games were all safe in their new shelf.

"What do you think about breakfast?" Ian asked while admiring his collection.

"They're a meal in the morning?" Jimmy, slightly unsure of Ian's question.

"No, I meant do you want any?"

"Oh...yeah," Jimmy embarrassingly scratched the back of his head.

After figuring out, the hard way that Jimmy wasn't a big fan of sarcasm and was still a bit on the slow side at getting Ian's jokes, but the two managed to make enough food between them for the whole of TC.

"Wow, who taught you to cook like that?" Ian's admiration was taken to another level, not only is Jimmy a good cook, the mess he makes is next to nothing.

'I don't know' was what Jimmy wanted to say,however, he didn't want any sympathy from Ian. Instead he said,"parents," plain and simple.

* * *

Throughout the morning, each team member of separately came and went for food. Each mumbling a "Morning," or "Hi."

Everyone was tired from the previous events, some more than others. Jimmy and Ian just finished washing up when there was a small knock at the door.

"That better not be Clara again," Ian threw down his towel and went to the door. Jimmy and Jason both forgot to tell anyone about their past meeting with Clara the other day.

"Hello?" Ian said before stumbling backwards. Jimmy craned his neck to see who was at the doorway. He recognise a woman from the Wikipedia page, Dawnables, and Someone else, AntVenom, both of them were dressed up in fancy outfits. Dawn was in a strapless blue, knee high dress, while Ant was in an average suit.

Jimmy didn't know what to so in this situation, so he just awkwardly stood in the kitchen doorway. "What are you wearing?" Ian joked and gasped in fake surprise

"S...shut up," Dawn hissed.

"We won this random competition thingy and got tickets for ten people," Ant decided to answer for Dawn.

"For What?" Ian prompted.

"A cruise ship," Dawn finally answered, shifting her pose.

"Dawn?" Adam came from behind Jimmy, who was trying to make himself as small as possible, not wanting to rudely leave but he was too scared to go up and greet them.

"Hi?" Dawn was blushing a cherry red and looked as if she would faint on the spot, there's going to be a long conversation later.

"You better come in and explain yourselves then," Ian moved out of the way, Dawn and Ant walked in.

* * *

"It's a three night long journey around the North Atlantic Ocean," Ant explained when all the members of TC were gathered around the kitchen table. Some were obviously just dragged out of their beds and their hair were un-combed. "There's a fancy dress party on the first night so we came dressed up." Ant carried on.

"We'll have to leave in around three hours to catch the coach to the boat, it's not much time to pack but we only received the tickets this morning." Ant shrugged and waited for an answer.

Mitch was first, "Come on Jerome, let's get ready for da hunger games!" And ran to gather his belongings.

"We all need a vacation, after everything that happened," Jason said, earning a few nods scattered around the table.

"Alrightly, let's pack and be here in two hours!" Adam, then raced upstairs.

'Lets hope nothing bad happens, and hope I didn't just jinx it' Ty thought as he followed Adam.

* * *

"Who did you think that was?" Ant broke the silence that filled the kitchen when all of Team Crafted and the unknown boy left the room.

"I don't know, he didn't say anything," Dawn replied

"A relative?"

"Of who, he doesn't look like anyone,"

"Maybe it's a cousin, they don't normally look like each other," Ant shrugged as he tried to back up his theory.

"You realise you pretty much just answered your own question,"

"Oh," Ant decided to think about the question quietly, in his head.

"You don't think he can be..." Ant turned his head as if taking back what he just said,

"I know what you're thinking, it's a bit of a sensitive topic, and I don't think he is,"

"How would you know?" Ant sat straight up, the situation intensified as the 'tick rock' of the clock got louder.

"I have my own ways,"

"Oh come on, if someone was writing a FanFiction about this, then it would be a horrible cliffhanger,"

"Careful, the fourth wall is very delicate," Dawn warned and mockingly knocked the air to the right of her. They both collapsed with laughter.

"They better be really soon, it's been like two hours already," Ant said, after recovering from laughing so much.

"Correction, it's been half an hour," Dawn readjusted her belt, then said, "If you're bored, why not go help someone pack?"

"Good point!" Ant took his chance to get away, Dawn mentally face palmed.

* * *

Ant didn't really remember the layout of the TC headquarters so he mainly just stood in the hall way until someone came out with stacks of suit cases.

"Hey, do you need any help," Ant asked rushing to take off a few bags when he realised, the person carrying the bag was the unknown boy.

"T...thanks," he managed and shifted uncomfortably, "I'm Jimmy and you are?"

"Taylor, but I'd prefer it if you called me Ant,"

"Like the insect?" Jimmy quizzed as they made their way down the stairs, he asked this even though he already read AntVenom's Wikipedia page and knew where Ant's name came from, but it would be too weird to be like, 'Yeah i know your name even though I'm a total stranger'. Jimmy did have amnesia, but, he knew basic human feelings and thoughts.

"It's a long story, maybe some other day,"

"INCOMING!" Jerome roared down the stairs and two suitcases packed to the brim fell like barrels down the stairs.

Ant froze. Jimmy threw down his bags and pushed Ant to the side as the suitcases harmlessly rolled past.

Ant was about to thank Jimmy when he turned and fled into the kitchen and out the back.

"Hey wait!"

"Don't," Ant saw a hand on his shoulder, it was Jason.

"Why? Shouldn't we go after him?"

"He's having a flash back, the doctors said that it would be better for him to experience these things. It means he might remember something."

"What, it's not like we would create a time paradox or something." Jason could feel Ant's sympathy for Jimmy but he insisted.

"Actually, its almost exactly like a time paradox," Jason picked up some of Jimmy's bag and began explaining to Ant just like he did to Team Crafted when he and Jimmy got back from the hospital.

"You mustn't interfere with it, he needs to remember it like he did the first time."

Ant made a confused face so Jason pressed on,

"If you help him now, it'll create a new memory and not trigger the old one."

Judging by Jason's expression, he was also eager to help Jimmy, but, like the old proverb

'kindness can kill'

* * *

After Jimmy calmed down and Ant thanked him, TC and co. were ready to go.

Adam made a magnificent leap outside the door and posed like a superhero, "To adventure and onwards!"

"Bye Adam," Ty joked as everyone were neatly sat in a few taxis, leaving Adam to join the fourth taxi.

Adam found a saved spot for him in the same taxi as Quentin, Jason And Ty. Not wanting to crease his new tuxedo, he carefully sat down and made a movement like he was stroking his side as he plopped down beside Ty.

"I know you two from somewhere don't I?" The taxi driver spoke, it was a woman and she pointed to Quentin and Jason.

"Oh, I remember, I drove you along with that other boy." She than went on to make a rough description of Jimmy. A name formed in Jason's mind 'Rachel'

But Quentin was a breath faster, "Rachel!"

Adam and Ty sat in between the now laughing trio, not knowing a thing that's going on.

"Just give me a destination!"

* * *

"If this is a dream, don't pinch me," Mitch gasped at the four deck high ship.

"But Biggums, it's true!" Jerome grabbed Mitch who then sprung around in a circle in a weird dance.

'I'm not with them, I'm not with them, I'm not with them, I'm not with them," flooded Jason's head as he tried to walk away.

"Hey I found our ship", Ian called and noted to a wooden fishing boat, there were holes and green mould that married itself to the side of the boat.

"..."

"..."

"WHAT!?" Mitch did a half scream. Ian bellowed with laughter and did a mime of wiping away a tear.

"YOUUUUUUU!" Mitch, Jerome and Ian raced around the dock causing a few suspicious glares from other sailors and customers in fancy clothes.

"Let's get on the right boat this time," Dawn signed and and walked towards the dock.


	7. Chaos aboard the Paradise Cruise Ship

Chapter seven: Chaos aboard the Paradise Cruise Ship

_"Have you ever thought about being someone else, even if it's only for a day?"_

_"...no"_

_"Why not, it's like in video games, if you do something wrong or die you can just turn the power off and start again."_

_"You sound like some serial killer,"_

_"That's one harsh way of putting it. It's getting late, we should go home now."_

* * *

After Ian was given the punishing he deserved, everyone gathered and lined up with everyone else that was boarding the ship.

On closer inspection, the ship slightly resembled a whale as the sides were lined with a dark blue while the front remained white. Four layers of light indicated each floor that glowed a soft orange.

Jimmy looked around the line that was definitely getting longer. Most people arrived in groups no bigger than four, this made his group stick out like a sore thumb. Mitch and Jerome was doing a bad re-enactment of a certain Titanic scene when it was finally their turn to board. There was a miniature version of an airport inspection, nothing too serious. TC and Co. had 12 bags in total, each was given a small marker with each person's names scribbled on.

Once on board everyone was let loose, all passengers automatically went to find their room but with our little team, Quentin, Ty, Jason and Ant offered to take the bags while the others explored the ship.

Mitch and Jerome immediately stumbled onto the main 'ball room' with one lonely staff was setting up some tables around the edges of the circular room.

"So," Ty interrupted the silent trudge around top he corridor, "what sort of competition was it?"

Ant shifted the weight of three suit cases so they were resting on his chest, "Promise you won't laugh?" He then gave a 'laugh-and-this-will-be-the-end-of-you stare'

"Ok,"

"It was a lip sync competition with random songs, I got Barbie girl and won the competition..." He then went red as a cherry and hissed, "Dawn recorded it as well,"

The three members of Team Crafted burst out laughing and had to jump to the side when a man and woman duo went past, clearly not impressed.

"Hahahaha...Oh here's our rooms," Jason said looking down at his ticket,

"Our rooms are 304-307, that's four rooms" Quentin added,

"We'll sort out rooms when everyone is gathered, for now just dump the bags in this room," Ant pushed room 304 open and light switched on, "Looks good," Ant said as they all left for the main hall.

* * *

Dinner was truly a sight to behold, each table had seven to eight dishes scattered and displayed like a mirror of the table next to it and the one next to that. Obviously most of the food was gone before the show began, after all the table was meant to serve four, not ten. "Waiter! Can we have some more please!" Mitch eagerly shouted and a old man walked towards the table, taking the order.

"It's starting," Jimmy chirped and using his arms as support, he straddles the chair backwards to get a better view of the stage.

music started and it became clear that it was a musical, people dressed up in fancy clothes like the audience danced onto the stage, which took up the whole of one side of the hall, this hall was different to the ball room, it was slightly curved so the audience can see from anywhere in the room.

once the female protagonist appeared, a spark of recognition were in Jimmy's eyes.

"It's... Clara," his voice was muted by the loud music so he had to whisper in Jason's ear to tell him.

"That reporter?" He whispered back, by now Adam and Ty saw this sequence of whispered and joined in. Thankfully the music was lowered in pitch as characters started talking.

"There is a lot of makeup but I'm positive that it's Clara." Jimmy said, glancing back at Clara.

"But why would she be here?" Ian asked,

"If I had the answers I would have told you already," Jason said in an annoyed tone,

"It might just be a look alike. We're like at least twenty or thirty meters from the stage, how can you see people's faces from this far." Quentin said, it was true, their table was all the way at the end of the hall, almost touching the end wall.

"Why don't we just watch the show and then ask the actors in the after party?" Dawn suggested, pointing out the obvious.

The group went quiet at their stupidity.

After the first performance left scattered laughs still ringing in the hall, the second act arrived.

"I would like some helpers please!" A girl in a black suit called, she had a wand in her left hand and her hat in the other. People across the room waved their hands as did Jerome and Mitch.

A single spotlight shone around the room until it ironically stopped at the table where Team Crafted and the others were.

The girl then said, "Would the three gentleman with bow ties come onto the stage?" she was motioning at Ty, Jerome and Jimmy. Jerome gave a 'whoop' and stood up, reluctantly Ty and Jimmy followed. Feeling the stares of everyone in the room, Jimmy started to slow down.

"Do you want to go back?" Ty slowed to Jimmy's pace,

"No it's fine," Jimmy gave a small smile and sped up.

"Thank you for joining me, now I would like you to introduce yourselves to our audience,"

Jerome half shouted into the microphone, "Hey doods, I'm Jerome!" Followed by,

"Ty," and finally Jimmy's unsure tone,

"I'm, Jimmy."

"Ok then, Jimmy I would like you to step into my special box," Two more young women wheeled a box, around two meters tall, onto the stage.

Jimmy was quite short but what made him look even smaller was the fact that the box was much fatter than Jimmy. This made Jimmy look like a small child in a cardboard box.

"I will now close the door."

As the door was shut, some mechanism clicked and the walls dropped into the floor to reveal mirrors. Although there were no visible source of light, somehow Jimmy was still able to see this.

outside, Ty was asked to hold the top half of the box while Jerome held the lower half. The magician waved her wand and did a pantomime of using her 'magic'.

"Now I'd like you to turn the half you are holding in different directions," Knowing that it's a magic trick, Jerome and Ty obeyed. The box twisted and the top half started to levitate, the magician then jumped to open the top door. Jimmy' stop half of the body was in the box. Gasps ran throughout the hall, Jimmy, surprised at the sudden intrusion of light, squinted to see that he was 'levitating'.

Like a feather, Jimmy was brought back to land. The crowd applauded and the three 'helpers' went back to their table.

"That was fun!" Jerome exclaimed, "How did she do that?"

"How could you not tell?" Ty made a face in fake terror, "The trick was in-"

Before Ty could finish Jimmy cut him off, "Don't. A magician should never reveal his or her tricks!" He then grabbed a straw and pointed it at Ty,

"I'll make you forget!" He joked.

* * *

"All passengers are required to be in their rooms by eleven at night, until five in the morning," loud speakers were placed all around the hallways and stairs, "In addition, breakfast will be at eight till half past ten,"

Looking at his watch, Ant said, "That gives us an hour,"

"Should we go explore the ship?" Jason was eager to go,

"I'm cool with that, but we should stay together just in case," Adam suggested, "Remember last time we went off, some of us ended up in jail while others had to break into our own house," Adam eyed Mitch and Jerome when he said the breaking in bit but when he turned around to look at the rest of the group, only Dawn remained.

"Wow, what haven't you been telling me?"

* * *

With Adam's words still fresh in mind, everyone decided to stay together.

"I heard there's a swimming pool somewhere," Ian spoke for one of the first times since he got on the boat.

"I didn't really pack my swimsuit," Jason said, Jerome and Ty muttered a, "same."

"What's this room for?" Jimmy asked and opened the door. By now they were at the far end of the boat, looking at a map that was at the side of a wall, Quentin identified it as the 'Games room'.

"It's late, no-one will be here for any proper activities," Ty noted but still went in with the rest of the crew.

"Look!" Mitch and Jerome found wigs in nearby boxes and are looking like a pair of colourful clowns.

"Hey Fish! It's your natural habitat," Ian pointed to a plastic aquarium with wind up fish inside.

"I'm an amphibian!" He shouted before chasing after Ian.

Jimmy walked around the room, before stopping at a large structure. Underneath it was a ticking noise, like that of a clock. Lifting the floor board, a red and black timed bomb was shone.

"Guys, there's a bomb here!" Jimmy took a leap back and dropped the piece of floor board he was clutching.

"What do you mean?" Ty approached behind Jimmy and looked at the floor.

"No..." He protectively pushed Jimmy behind him and called out to the rest of the team, "Everyone, get out of this room and tell the captain."

"It's locked," Jason tried to turn the handle but it never went past half way before it hit something which forced it back up.

"Move aside," Ant used his side to slam against the door but it was no use.

"It's counting down, we have less than an hour," Jimmy saw the clock face, the red hand getting dangerously close to the '0' on the timer.

"HELP! ANYONE?" Ian shouted at the door but it was no use.

"I don't have signal," Mitch signed and showed everyone his phone.

"Nether do I," Jerome added.

"I'll get the bomb and put it in the corner, I need everyone to then pile everything you can find onto the bomb."

"How do you know this?" Jason quized,

"I saw it in a movie," Ty said then ripped out all the wires,

'Great, now we are officially screwed'

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone, I just wanted to tell you guys that I planed for this fanfiction to be around 15 chapters so we are around about halfway through.**

**I really hope you liked it so far :)**

**(BTW I may or may not upload next week, but if you are reading this in the future, then it won't really matter)**

**Byeeeeeeeeee~**


	8. The great escape

Chapter eight: The great escape

After Ty ripped out the wires around the bomb, "Why did you just take out all the wires, I thought it was only the red one?" Jason asked,

Ian added with, "I though it was the pink one,"

Ty tipped the contents of a cardboard box onto the bomb and said, "I saw this movie and it said that the one wire thing is a lie. The bomb needs to receive a certain electrical signal for it to blow up, if there's no wires around it, it can't blow up,"

"Look there," Mitch pointed to an air duct that was probably only big enough for Jason or Jimmy to fit. After Jerome fiddled around with the screws, the lid came off.

"Me and Jimmy will go and find help!" Jason cried and launched himself into the air duc Jimmy followed.

"Looks like we can only hope they find someone." Quentin dropped the last item onto the colossal pile of stuff piled onto the bomb.

"I'm not a bomb expert but with a bomb that size, the items piled onto it should take most of the explosion." Ty looked around the room, there was a window but it was underwater, so should the bomb explode and smash the window;

this ship will go down like the Titanic.

* * *

As Jimmy and Jason crept along the air duct, they came across a split. "I'll take the left and you go to the right," Jason had to shout because the air duck didn't allow room for him to turn and talk directly to Jimmy.

"Ok, good luck," Jimmy replied.

Jimmy for the first time since he met Team Crafted, felt completely and utterly alone. This feeling was somehow very familiar to him. However, he knew the lives of his... Jimmy didn't know what to call them. 'Friends?' But they didn't seem that close... Anyway the lives of these 'people' are in his hands.

As he thought about this, the air duct seems to get even more claustrophobic than it was, like he was in the belly of a snake and he was about to be squeezed to death.

One hand at a time, Jimmy came across a vent. There wasn't enough room to crawl across it without touching it, so carefully, Jimmy eased the weight of his hand from the left to the right and experimentally pushed the vent. Testing if it would hold his weight.

'It would hold' he thought before placing both his hands onto the vent. It creaked in objection but if Jimmy could lift his hand once more, he would reach the other side.

All at once the vent collapsed, taking Jimmy with him in a slow motion five meter drop. Somewhere along the drop, Jimmy had flipped onto his back. He took the force of the fall, the fall that knocked every wisp of air from his lungs.

Jimmy laid there. Gasping for air.

He was in the ball room, it was dark but not dark enough for Jimmy to not be able to see anything. A clock at the far end indicated that it was 10:37, he still had time to tell someone.

"Hey! You there, are you ok?"

Jimmy gulped down some more mouthfuls of air before picking himself up.

"I...I'm f...fine," Jimmy coughed and was about to fall when the other person caught him by the shoulders.

When Jimmy looked at the face of the stranger, he saw that it was a face of bewilderment, he muttered something but it was too quiet, he quickly realised his and repeated,

"...Harvey?"

Inside Jimmy's mind, gears spun at a hundred miles an hour but this name had no meaning, no clicks like Rachel's name did.

"Sorry, you must be mistaken, my name is Jimmy," another glance at the clock showed 10:43, he was running out of time. "I really need to speak to the captain, do you know where he might be?"

"Yeah, um..." The person took a map from his pocket and pointed to a red dot, "In the main control room, by the way I'm Elliott. That must have been weird," Elliot started to talk but Jimmy didn't want to alarm him,

"I'm sorry, this is really important, I need to go now." Jimmy then sprinted out of the room, the map firmly printed in his mind.

* * *

Jason crawled for five or six minutes before hearing someone talking, a vent was nearby. Pushing the vent, he emerged at the side of the main building onto the top deck.

"Jason!?" It was Adam and Dawn, the two must have been talking about everything that happened since Jimmy arrived.

"Ok this is going to sound crazy but there's a bomb in the ship,"

"That is crazy, you sure you're alright?" Dawn press a hand onto Jason's forehead causing to slightly blush.

"I'm fine." And he battered away Dawn's hand. "You need to go and tell the captain, 'Theres a bomb in the Game room'. I'm going back, I might be able to open the door from the outside."

Jason left a confused Adam and Dawn on the deck, the sun set hours ago but orange strikes still stained the sky.

"I need to go, this sounds serious," Adam leaped in a random hallway and hoped it was somewhat in the right direction, he turned a corner and bumbed into Jimmy who was with a team of staff, "Adam, there's a-"

"Bomb, I know, we need to hurry,"

* * *

Navigating through the maze like structure of the ship, Jason found that the had no idea where the Game room was.

Thankfully, there was a cleaner nearby. Jason asked for directions and soon arrived in front of the Game room. The door had a small window, the size was just enough for people on the other side to see Jason's head.

Jason knocked on the glass, this caught Quentin's attention.

Pushing all his weight onto the door handle, Jason felt like it was going to snap. He stopped and tried again. The door handle didn't even budge.

"It won't open!" He tried to tell the others but was muffled by the door.

"Get away from here," Ty had to shout at the top of his lungs to get the message across,

"I'm not leaving you guys,"

A tear made it's way down Jason's face. He never felt so pathetic and powerless in his life, if this was a game, he could just knock down the door or use a pin and pick the lock. But he couldn't, this is reality.

Jason smashed himself against the door several times until his arm was numb with pain.

Finally he backed up to the door and as he bent over to sit down, he slid down the door. Ty was still shouting for him to get away. Jason wasn't about to abandon his friends.

Remembering the time on the clock, they had less than five minutes. Jason hugged his knees and leaned back against door. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Jason!" This voice was familiar but Jason just couldn't place it. "Jason," it was Adam, he grabbed Jason by his wrist and pulled him up. Behind Adam, was Jimmy smiling. There were members of staff using a fire hydrant to smash open the door, "Someone called the bomb disarming place. It would be impossible for them to arrive on time, but they can tell us what to do and we can disable the bomb ourselves,"

Adam then grabbed the staff's phone who was still on the phone with the bomb disarming squad. A slight protest came from the staff but as soon as the door opened. Adam went inside, asked where the bomb was and processed to follow the steps.

"Hello?" Adam spoke into the phone, "I'm Infront the bomb."

A calm voice came from the phone, "Hello, I need you to tell me what the bomb looks like, colours, and writing or wires around it."

Everyone inside was dragged out by different members of staff until only Adam was in the room. "It's yellowish brown, no writing and doesn't have any wires around it,"

"That's strange, it sounds like a fake then, or someone had already removed the wires, are you sure there are absolutely no wires around it?"

Upon hearing this Adam checked the bomb and nothing was to be found.

"No, nothing, there is a clock but it's stopped."

"That's fine then, we already got your address, on the Paradise Cruise ship right? We sent a safety squad to the port nearest to you to make sure nothing does happen,"

A wave of relief washed over Adam, everything is going to be fine. "I can't believe, that movie you watched was right!" Ian cried before slapping Ty on the back, Adam stood up and saw his friends coming in the door.

"Well it may or may not have been a documentary," Ty admitted, Ian behind him got into a fit, "You could have just told us then! I was so scared, I nearly peed my pants,"

"Admitting it are you?" Mitch teased.

'Everything is fine' Jason thought as a wave of relief washed over him.

Passengers were alerted and the cruise had to be cut short. However in compensation, everyone was given a ticket for a nearby theme park.

The ship docked and passengers shuffled out, most quite aggressive from the rude awakening. "Isn't it amazing?" Jimmy asked no-on in particular,

Jerome replied, "What is?"

"How you guys can just bounce back up like nothing happened?"

"Cuz we're a team, so what ever mood we're in, the team will be in." Jerome beamed at his own speech and gave a thumbs up. Others also gave a nod in agreement.

"I guess you're right," Jimmy smiled back. He liked this feeling,

the feeling others would call happiness.

* * *

A/N:

I'm not an expert on bombs so do correct me if I was wrong on anything.

Also the woman that they thought was Clara wasn't actually her, but I couldn't fit that into the story.

Thats all for this week, Byeeeeeeeeee~


	9. Don't look down

Chapter 9: Don't look down

As well as the theme park tickets all passengers received for compensation, everyone was arranged a night at a local hotel.

"Man! What a night, I'm ready to fall asleep right this moment," Adam yawned loudly,

"I'm tired, hungry, stressed and my feet hurts!" Quentin complained,

"What?! I though you had flippers and fins..." Mitch joked, Jerome and him fist bumped and ran off, a not very amused Quentin ran after them.

After checking in, a four story climb took place. Being physically and psychologically exhausted, most members of the group just collapsed at the stairs.

"Who knew a four star hotel won't have at least a working elevator?" Jason kicked the staircase door open since his arms were occupied with three suitcases.

A single elevator was available but worked at a snail's pace and had enough room for two,

"Race you to the top biggums," Mitch ran with his suitcase dragged behind him and similarly Jerome went after, making a train like choir up the stairs.

"Where do they get their energy from?" Ant commented.

Dawn giggled, however, when she removed her shoes, painful blisters were underneath.

"Dawn, why don't you go up and find our rooms?" Adam suggested, when Dawn was about to protest, a jolt of pain from her foot stopped her. She went in the lift with four or five small suitcases and left.

"If this is a horror movie, then she would be the first one to die... Nice on Adam," Ian gave a goofy grin a bit too close to Adam and received a light shove in return.

"Let's just find our rooms," Adam then followed Jason upstairs.

* * *

Sleep easily washed over the group then breakfast came and went.

The group of ten gathered to wave good bye to some of its members,

"Sorry we have to leave so soon, something unexpected came up so-" Dawn mumbled on and Ant needed to drive her home so, once again our group became just Team Crafted and Jimmy.

Arrival at the theme park was easy, they had many passengers of the Paradise Cruise Ship making sure they were going the right way.

"What should we go on first?" Ty asked as the group split off.

"Racing off doesn't help at all... " Adam stopped them, "As previous events shown, we can't separate but we can't stay together either, it will attract too much attention." Adam pondered on this for a while and finally agreed to split up but promised to keep close contact with one and another via their mobile phones.

* * *

Jimmy and Ty were safely locked into the seats, small shouts of excitement signified the location of Mitch and Jerome right at the front of the roller coaster.

Wind flew past Jimmy when the eight row roller coaster began moving, the climb was painstakingly slow but the height was an entirely different matter, "Don't look down," Ty warned but curiosity got the better of Jimmy.

Raising his head just an inch, Jimmy saw a terrifying fifty meter drop. Slamming back into his seat, Jimmy held the handle bar much harder.

"Yeahhhhhhhh~"Mitch and Jerome's yell could be heard when the decent began, a breath-taking 90 degree drop. "Ahhhhhh!" Jimmy managed as they went across a loopty loop.

Shaking, Jimmy dragged himself out of the seat, "I don't think I feel so well..."

"Look over there let's go on that one!", Jerome jumped around,

"Why? This one is much taller," Mitch argued behind Ty and Jimmy, "Looks like we're stuck with them," Ty whispered,

"We heard that!" They stopped and screeched at the same time before resuming their argument. "Listen Jimmy, I have a plan," Ty then mysteriously whispered into Jimmy's ear, earning a few nods then a grin that stretched from ear to ear.

Ty put up a finger to indicate silence then another towards Mitch and Jerome.

"So Jimmy, I heard there was this really awesome ride over that way, wanna ride it?" Ty said a bit too loud for it to be a normal conversation.

"But it's much too scary for me," Jimmy, not very used to speaking loudly, had to put extra effort into his voice.

"Hear that Jerome, let's goooo!" Mitch raced off with Jerome close behind.

"HAHAHAhaah... Can't believe they fell for it. That was like elementary stuff," Ty started to laugh as he followed Mitch and Jerome.

"I can't see any big or scary rides," Jerome used his hand to make binocular shapes as if he could see further with them.

"Now!" Ty commanded and so he and Jimmy shoved Mitch and Jerome into a giant Ferris wheel, Ty pointed to a sign that showed that the Ferris wheel lasts for twenty minutes and had to carry Jimmy away since Jimmy was paralysed by laughter.

"How does someone laugh for so long?" Ty asked but this seemed to fuel Jimmy even more. 'Looks like we borked Jimmy'

* * *

"Cotten candy!"

"Popcorn!"

"No, Cotten candy!"

Ian and Quentin started a food fight along the food stalls but was interrupted by a certain someone,

"ICE CREAM!" Jason then threw a few cones at the distracted duo.

"NOOOOO," Ian bellowed and tossed Cotten candy in every direction, most customers had left at this point, not wanting to be covered by any of the above substances.

"How did I end up like this?" Adam quietly wondered under a picnic table, avoiding the worst of the war.

_Ding_

Adam's phone rang once

"'Ello? Adam speaking,"

"Adam! I think I broke Jimmy," a frenzied laughing in the background could be heard.

"I think I need help more right now-" Adam was about to explain his situation when a rogue cone of ice cream hit Adam square in the face.

"Please come quickly, I'm in the food stalls," Adam wiped away the cold and sticky mixture of sweetness.

The call was ended, "Come on Jimmy, we need to save Adam,"

Jimmy got up off the ground, still giggling and holding his stomach. "Wait up," Jimmy called, but Ty was no where in sight. Panic started to take over but a familiar voice dampened his fear "My god, is it you?" A teen around Jimmy's age patted Jimmy on the shoulder, he had a clear British accent.

"I think it is. Such a small world we live in," another person commented. Jimmy racked his head to remember, these people were familiar to him.

Words tugged at his lips, without knowing, names slipped out, "Matt and Isaac,"

"No, what are you talking about, we're 'wheeee' and 'whoooo' remember?"

Jimmy gave a huge grin, "Of course I remember."

"Are you by yourself?" Isaac asked concern showing in his voice,

"Or did you get dumped?" Matt joked,

"I came here with a few friends but we got split up," technically this wasn't a lie and for some reason, Jimmy didn't want to say that he was with Team Crafted.

"Why don't you walk around with us for a bit? This way we might run into your friends and we have a bit of time to catch up with each other," Matt nodded at Isaac's idea,

"Yeah, we lost contact with each other for a few month now," Matt added,

"Definitely,"

* * *

"JIMMY?" Ty yelled, echoes could be heard from Ian, Jason, a Quentin covered in a mix of ice cream, popcorn and candy floss. A perfect match for a kid's birthday party.

"When did you lose sight of him?" Adam went into full detective mode,

"I think... It was after your phone call," Ty replied

"He couldn't have gone far,"

"Imma eat your livers Ty!" Jerome jumped onto Ty and had to be picked off by Mitch,

"That was the awkwardest twenty minutes of my life!" Mitch half screamed.

_Ping_

Someone's phone went off, the group gave accusing stares at each other for a moment before Ian took out his phone, "Oh sorry, don't mind me," he swiped a few times before saying, "Carry on with your liver eating,"

"Who was that?" Adam tried to peek at Ian's message,

"Nothing, just someone's tweet,"

"Awwww now I want to know even more," Adam begged,

"No way," Ian made the mistake of arguing with the budder king, Adam scooped the phone from Ian's hand and looked at the tweet,

Just by looking at the name of the sender made Adam drop the phone,

"You look like you just saw a ghost," Ty then went to look at the message, "...It's him,"

Mitch and Jerome stopped their attacks on Ty and joined the-semicircle-of-stare-at-Ian's-phone.

'Setosorcerer tweeted'

"Ian-" Ty began

"hahaha? Looks like I left my phone on loud," Ian took his phone back and continued to shout for Jimmy.

* * *

"ACHOOOO!" Jimmy sneezed,

"Someone' talking about you~" Matt said in a spooky tone and shone a torch under his fave for extra effects,

"Stop it Matt, so um, you said you have amnesia?" Isaac returned to the topic,

"Yeah, just now I was able to remember you two, but my head still hurts a lot from all these memories I need to remember,"

"That's weird, you post something on Twitter almost daily," Matt turned off the torch and returned it to a nearby stall.

"I wasn't the one who did it,"

"Then who could it be?"

"What's Twitter?" Isaac mentally face palmed and physically just smiled a nervous grin,

"This is going to be a longgggggg conversation,"

* * *

**A/N: A shorter chapter today.**

**I'll leave it to you readers to fantasise about what happened on the Ferris wheel, you are welcome to write in the review what you think happened and by the way: no merome was intended.**

**That's all for this week, byeeeeeee~**


	10. A shark in a fishbowl

Chapter 10: A shark in a fishbowl

_"I have a favour to ask you,"_

_"Sure, just ask," _

_The first person took a deep breath then spoke, "if I was to go missing, I want you to pretend to be me, go on Twitter and post stuff. I have a few prerecorded videos and list of stuff I want you to write about,"_

_"No wait, what are you talking about-"_

_"Don't worry, I'm not going to commit suicide or anything like that, I just need you to keep me active for a month or so,"_

_"Alright, I don't know what you are going to do but I'll do it, just stay safe."_

_The person picked up his bag and walked out the door, "I just need to prove something for myself, I'll be back soon so this goodbye will only be temporary,"_

_"I hope you are right about the 'temporary' bit," but the person was already gone._

_A week later, news brought in a new surprise._

_"A young, unidentified teen saves the lives of three members of the web-sensation, Team Crafted," a TV reporter read,_

_"I really hope you know what you're doing,"_

* * *

After a long story fill hour of bits and pieces Matt and Isaac knew about Jimmy's life, they walked around the theme park twice.

"Can't you tell us what they look like? Your friends I mean," Isaac leaned on a tree which shaded him from the scorching heat, "We're just walking aimlessly around at this point,"

Jimmy was reluctant but gave vague features like clothing but not hair or eye colours, another circle around the theme park proved that it was better to just stay still.

Isaac parked himself on a picnic bench and immediately jumped up, "Eww, there's ice-cream on this," on closer inspection, there was popcorn as well as cotten candy.

"Don't tell me you were with this group as well," a security guard came up behind Jimmy,

"No sir, we were just wandering around and had nothing to do with whatever happened here," Matt quickly explained,

"Good, I don't want anymore trouble,"

"Can you tell us where they went?" Jimmy spoke up, deciding that this group of trouble could be Team Crafted,

"Yes, towards the aquarium," he then pointed a fat, sausage finger towards the way Jimmy and co. came.

"Thanks officer," Isaac did a sinful mimic of an American accent as they ran off, leaving the guard red with frustration.

* * *

"You were meant to be watching him!" Jason accused Ty,

"I'm sorry but I had to get you guys out of a food fight before we had to buy the entire food stall section!" Ty waved his arms about in defence,

"Just stop," Adam pushed Jason and Ty apart, "let's not play the blame game when we could be finding Jimmy, the park closes in an hour,"

"Yeah but he-"

"It not my-" Ty and Jason started at the same time,

"SHUT UP," Quentin exploded with anger, "I've had enough of the both of you, just shut up for five minutes,"

"Look! Isn't that Jimmy," Ian tried to change the topic but his unsure tone gave away the fact that he was lying. "Wait, it is Jimmy," This made everyone turn towards the aquarium door, "Jimmy! Wait up," Ty cried and ran after him, TC soon joined the chase.

* * *

"Hey I found Nemo!" Matt joked as the trio made their way around the aquarium, they stopped on top of one of the bridges that stretched across the aquarium.

"We're here to find Jimmy's friends, not fool around," Isaac tried to be serious but out of the group he was the one most eager to look at all the fish. Jimmy kept a huge grin on his face, the amount of people in the aquarium made him a bit uneasy and the size was just over the size of an Olympic swimming pool but the fish was a definite distraction.

"Jimmy!" Ty went up to Jimmy and patted him on the back, Matt and Isaac just gasped in surprise.

"Who the hell are you?" an annoyed boy turned around to face Ty.

"SHARKS!" Matt and Isaac sprinted to the edge of the rectangular tank as a lemon shark swimmer by.

Jimmy turned to where Ty was with another boy, on another bridge, "Ty," Jimmy was going to shout but couldn't manage to be loud enough for Ty to hear him.

A woman with a bucket of fish started to feed the dolphins and another man was talking about their shark, "Right now is breeding season and many of our females are in a special breeding program. Be careful though, all the males are very aggressive during this period"

"The show is starting, what are you waiting for?" Isaac asked, "****?"

Jimmy's ears went numb he couldn't hear what Isaac was saying, "**tc* *ut!"

Jimmy was falling over, he reached out for the hand in front of him but was just short of grabbing on.

A dolphin came out of nowhere and jumped straight into Jimmy, knocking him into the 10 meter tank. Like a rock, Jimmy sank to the bottom.

"Jimmy...JIMMY!" Ty ran around the bridge and climbed onto the rail of the bridge above where Jimmy fell in leaning forward into a dive two pairs of hands shoved him back onto the bridge. "I need to save him!" Ty got up but was pushed down again.

"D...Deadlox?" One pair of the hands belonged to Isaac the other to Matt,

"Isaac? I need to save Jimmy!" Ty struggled when he heard two splashes.

"Can all visitors exit this way," people filed out leaving Matt, Isaac and Ty behind, underneath them circles of sharks formed, blocking the staff divers from rescuing Jimmy, someone else jumped in, Ty only caught a glimpse of the person as he flashed by.

Jason dived into the icy depths of the aquarium at the same time sharks charged at him.

'I'm

not letting you end up in hospital again' Jason thought.

Two more splashes, Mitch and Jerome joined Jason. "Let's do dis!"

"Let me go," Ty whispered, seeing the others jumping in, Matt and Isaac's plan of stopping anyone becoming shark food was foiled, Isaac glared at Ty before backing off, Matt followed.

* * *

The underwater battle now began, Jason swam to Jimmy and held him by the arm, across his shoulders. The trip back up wasn't as successful, Mitch and Jerome splashed around to scatter the sharks.

The two staff made their way to Jason and brought the two of them up, they broke the surface. Jimmy is a deathly white and isn't breathing.

"Jimmy? Open your eyes, please wake up," Jason struggled to get his breath back, he weakly shook Jimmy before he passed out.

"Jason! Jimmy!" Ty ran to the bank where the two have been brought up, he pulled out his phone to call 911.

"I need an ambulance," Ty gave a quick story and address but there was already a dispatch for his situation.

"Looks like another trip to the hospital," Adam patted Ty on the back, two drenched figures emerged out of the water then the staff came out.

"Thats the last time I dive into a freezing pool of death," Mitch tipped his head to get rid of water that made it's merry way down his ears.

"Good job biggum," Jerome moved out the way as doctors carrying stretchers barged through. "Are they gonna be alright?"

Adam felt obliged to answer, "Only time will tell."

* * *

"He's stable," a doctor informed most of Team Crafted,

"Well this feels awfully familiar," Ty commented, "I thought I won't be seeing this place again,"

"Too bad, who knew this would happen again," Adam added,

"'Again'? meaning multiple times?" Isaac was more than shocked,

"Isaac? Why are you here?" Adam mostly directed his question to Ty,

"That's right, you were at the theme park as well,"

"He was lost, me and Matt tried to find his friends. I should be asking why you're calling him Jimmy, wasn't that a joke only Kyle used?" Isaac turned the questions back at Ty.

"What do you mean?" Ty was genuinely confused at this point,

"Never mind, Matt, we're leaving," Isaac stormed off, apparently angry at something.

"When did he become such a weirdo?" Ian said but no-one replied, Adam pressed his forehead onto the glass panel separating the hallway from the room Jimmy was wheeled into.

"After Jimmy wakes up, let's just go home," Adam decided and also left the hospital.

A poster flew past Adam's face and landed I front of his feet.

'MISSING PERSON'

It read, but what caught Adam's eye was the fact that Jimmy's face was on the poster,

but the name didn't link up, it said MISSING PERSON, HARVEY WINSTON

"Jimmy? Who exactly are you?"

* * *

**A/N: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I shall annoy you with cliff hangers.**

**Slightly shorter chapter...Don't kill me plz.**

**Please note: All names that I have used(excluding existing YouTubers)are purely fictional and any links are a complete coincidence.**


	11. Who am I?

Chapter 11: Who are you?

_A few moments before Adam went outside._

_Isaac received a text message, 'How is he? Can you talk? Call me'._

_Upon seeing this, Isaac replied, 'still unconscious, no I can't and I'm going outside in a bit'._

_"I'm going to see how Mitch and Jerome are doing," then Quentin left with Jason._

_"It's been a long day," Ty tried to start a conversation. Isaac was typing on his phone, Matt just sat looking at his feet, Adam was just fixed on the window leading to Jimmy's room._

_Ty sighed and looked at his phone, 'Setosorcerer tweeted, been a rough day, can't wait to get home though'_

_Ty decided to reply with, 'same, believe it or not, I just had an incident with a few sharks'_

_Ty smiled at the reply which came within minutes, 'Wow really? Here I was thinking I had a bad day :)' He couldn't think of anything else to say at this point, so he didn't._

* * *

Adam didn't come back for the next ten minutes, Ian started to get worried so he went out too. "Hey Jimmy, it's pretty depressing over here. You better get better soon." Ty said openly, not caring if anyone heard.

Adam came back with Ian, "cheer up, things could have been worse," Ty offered.

"That's true," Ian decided to respond after painful, seconds of silence.

Adam looked on the verge of bursting into tears, 'are you alright?' Ty was dying to ask but at the same time, terrified of what Adam's reply going to be.

"Let's play some games when we get back," Ty motioned for Ian to not reply, eventually Adam said,"Yeah sure, we could check out that new parkour map we were going to go on...go on... That day,"

Ty and Ian knew instantly which day he meant, how could they not? It was the day they had a car crash, the day they nearly died... The day they met Jimmy.

"Heyyyyy, biggums. How's it going?" Mitch, Jerome, Jason and Quentin returned just as Jimmy came out the doctor's room.

"Looks like we can all go home," Ty breathed out in relief, 'at least the quiet is over.

Adam just stared at Jimmy, he has never looked so cold.

Jimmy just smiled, Isaac raced back into the hallway. He tugged at Jimmy then showed him a message on his phone, straight away Jimmy nodded and Isaac disappeared once again.

"What's up with that?" Jason asked,

"Nothing to worry about," Jimmy responded, like that one time, too fast. Like he wanted to shake it off as a bad dream.

* * *

The drive back wasn't the best. If they took the taxi, they won't have enough money on them to afford the trip. Walking for thirty or so miles was t the best idea even on a good day so, the only option was busses.

"This one should be the one we need," Quentin looked up from his phone.

The bus was empty, which in this case made it worse. Every sound, every tiny, little sound echoed loudly throughout the bus. "You kids alright?" The bus driver called out, he had to shout a bit since everyone sat right at the back.

"Yeah we're fine, just had a long day," Ian gave a derpy smile which made some members of the group smile just a little bit. The bus driver was an old man with not one strand of hair that wasn't white.

"Back in my days, we'd play down in the fields all day and not go home until it was too dark to see anything," no-one paid too much attention but the deathlike stillness made it hard to not listen.

"Not like these days when you have all these computers... I have a son who spends all his daylight hours on looking into the screens, chatting to his friends but not once seeing him in real life." The bus driver rambled on, "What made me was the fact that when I asked him what his friends were like, he couldn't give me a single fact about them."

The driver gripped the driving wheel, even from the back this was visible.

The old man's story was sad but Jimmy had flinched when he heard about the bus driver's son. "I can imagine what you're going through." The response from Jimmy was shocking, the 'chatting' didn't last too long, there wasn't much to talk about.

* * *

"I'm just going to go to sleep," Quentin shouted when they finally got home, turns out they all fell asleep on the bus and drove for another state before Jason woke up and everyone jumped out. The old man was kind enough to give them a free pass for a bus back.

The journey back was filled with loud groups of teens, one group turned out to be a bunch of fangirls and completely mobbed Team Crafted.

"Then I'll be upstairs if anyone needs me," Jerome also left. After that others left until only Mitch, Ty, Adam and Jimmy remained.

"Wanna play Minecraft?" Ty fitted his headphones on and said it more like a statement rather than a question.

"Jimmy, why don't you use Jason's account. I'm sure he won't mind...Much," Mitch laughed and logged him onto Jason's laptop which was left on the sofa, he then tossed it to Jimmy who did indeed drop the laptop. Adam ran upstairs to get their laptops and everyone logged in.

Jimmy learnt the controls pretty fast and soon they were playing in a parkour map,

"I'm gonna beat you AGAIN dood," Mitch shouted, everyone was spread across the living room so using Skype was unnecessary.

Ty raced ahead in game and had to teleport Jimmy again because for the forty-fifth time, Jimmy had fallen into lava, the ocean or just an awfully long distance down into oblivion.

"Thanks, Ty," Jimmy sort of said as an apology,

"GUYS!" Adam was then scolded by Jason, upstairs, to keep quiet.

"Guys... Butter parkour!" Adam whispered as loudly as he could, in game he seemed to not make a single mistake on 'budded' blocks while the others just seemed to struggle.

"Gahhhh," Jimmy shouted in real life as his in game self(or Jason's character, TrueMU) fell into the ocean. A mob known as Adam's worst enemy swam by.

'_Budder'_

_'squids'_

_'Minecraft'_

All these words made Jimmy's head hurt, 'why?' He wondered, this made him distracted and he fell off the platform once again. When Ty teleported him again, Mitch decided to play a survival game.

"Imma win da hunger deans," Mitch shouted but not loud enough that Jason would get annoyed.

"I found a gold sword," Jimmy said as he looted it from a chest.

"His skin had to be in disguise since the TrueMU skin and name was too obvious and it would be troublesome to explain to Jason why he was seen at a survival game that he was so bad that he probably would lose the respect from a few thousand fans," Ty said in a narrative voice, Adam ignored Ty and shook his head at Jimmy,

"No, it's 'Budder', say it with me Bu-dd-errrrr,"

"Mitch is staring at me weirdly, his expression said it all, he wanted me to stop... So I did," Ty left on a rather awkward note, "Hi?"

Jimmy laughed at the whole scene that played out in front of him, he was in a panda skin which he though, he randomly picked.

"DEATH MATCH IN THIRTY SECONDS"

"IMMA WINNNNNN," Mitch quickly crafted the axe he was famous for, Betty, just in time for death match.

Unknown to everyone, Jimmy had secretly hoarded a bunch of potion of regeneration and Notch apples. Securing first place for his first survival game. "YES, I WON," Jimmy jumped up and did a victory lap around the living room, he got so carried away, he did the first thing that jumped into his mind,

"YOSHI~" He perfectly imitated the Mario character's cry,

however the rest of the room froze,

Jimmy stopped and turned around like a guilty child. "I...I..." His eyes stared to water but before it could fall out of his eyes, he ran off.

"Seto?" Ty asked the question that tugged at everyone's mouths.

* * *

Jimmy just ran as far and as fast as he could. He didn't care about the questioning stares he was getting.

_"Hello everybody, Setosorcerer here again-"_

_"Hey, Seto! Over here-"_

_"I'm going to get ya Seto!"_

All the voices hurt his head so he carried on running.

"Kid? Are you Harvey?" A police officer came up behind Jimmy took him by the shoulder while he compared Jimmy to a photo which was in the other hand. "You're definitel. The one, come on kiddo, your parents must be worried sick by now."

At this point Jimmy just felt life less, he let himself be lead to the police station where he sat in the main waiting room. A teen around Jimmy came in twenty minutes later.

"Harvey?"

Jimmy's eyes widened, it was Elliot, the person who he met on the Paradise Cruise Ship. Everything in his head clicked into place,

"I'm back..." He said in a voice so small, he might not have said anything at all.

"Did you find what you needed to?" Elliot sat down next to Jimmy,

"Not quite, but then again, what was I looking for?" Jimmy blankly stared at the ceiling, the lights slightly blinded him so he closed his eyes. Red marks around his eyes showed that he had been crying for a long time now.

"Do you want to go home now?" Elliot asked, more memories flooded in Jimmy's head,

"Who am I meant to be?" Jimmy started a whole new question,

"You're Harvey,"

"Harvey?" The name felt foreign but at the same time so familiar,

"That's right, Harvey, my brother,"

"What about Seto? What about Jimmy?" He clutched his head and lowered it to his knees, "Who am I?" He punches his knee,"Tell me!"

"Seto?" Adam was at the doorway of the police station, Ty, who was next to Adam, was breathing loudly probably because he was running. "Harvey," Elliot tried to get him to sit down but failed.

"Who Am I?" the teen whispered and once again, ran off.

* * *

**A/N: GAHHHHHH I can't seem to not make Jimmy cry all the time... WHYYYYY**

**I hope you readers don't mind his OOCness, anyway the end is near.**

**Prepare for the climax next week!**

**But for now, BYEEEEEEEEEEE~**


	12. Does stories have to end?

Chapter 12: Does stories have to end?

Rain poured as the day turned into night. A single street lamp illuminated the bench which was placed in an abandoned park.

The person shivered as the rain sunk through his clothes and onto his body, but that didn't matter. His head ached with questions, 'who am I?' He thought over and over and over.

But no answers came, he thought he was one but then a voice said he was another, when his mind settled on that, he was yet again introduced to a third him.

Should he be Harvey? The average teenager whose life is normal and that's a luxury in its own rights.

Should he be Seto? The gamer and YouTuber who brings smiles on people's faces.

Or should he be Jimmy? The boy hero who would do anything to save his friends.

A pair of feet showed up in his line of vision, again his head raced to answer the identity of this new intruder.

'That YouTuber'

'Deadlox'

'Ty'

He sniffed and moved his head to look up, "Jimmy or whatever you want us to call you... Come home with us,"

Ty made a move to pull the person up but his hand was slapped away. "No, not until I know where home is," he barely whispered.

"Jimmy..." Ty wanted to lift the mood but couldn't find any words,

"Is that who I am to you? 'Jimmy?'" He asked Ty with hopeful eyes,

"I'm afraid... I can't answer that," this was true and Ty worded his response perfectly. He didn't want this person to become just only one of his many selves.

"Who do you want me to be?" He seemed to stop crying now,

"To be you," Ty wasn't sure what that meant either, who exactly was this person sat front of him?

"To be me? Who exactly is me?"

"I think I can only be friends with one of you," Ty added, he didn't want to seem selfish and he really did only mean for Jimmy to stop running. Ty didn't want to see him in pain anymore.

"One. Of. Me," he echoed the alien words to himself. "I get it, one of me, just one." His face pulled into a smile which made Ty lower his guard.

"Shall we go home now then?" Ty hoped for a different answer this time,

"One of me... One... Only one," he seemed oblivious to Ty's question,

"HARVEY!" It was Elliot, "come on, get up," Elliot's tone was more harsh than Ty's but he got up.

"No, I can't go home, not yet,"

"Wha- no, I can't let you be this way anymore," Elliot grabbed him by the shoulder,

"Let go of him," Ty raised his hand, ready to punch Elliot if needed.

"Forget it," Elliot turned, "Just know this: you'll always have a home, with me, your brother," then he walked off,

"I'm calling Adam and the others, were all spread out looking for you," Ty took out his phone to do what he said he would but when he looked up, the person he knew as Jimmy was gone, "DAMMIT, I really wish he would stop doing this,"

* * *

"It's raining," Jason put up a hand to test if what he said was true,

"Well thanks for pointing out the obvious," Team crafted had split into groups to look for who they believed to be Jimmy.

"I thought you liked water," Jason now crossed his arms and puffed out his chest to make himself look taller and that he wasn't 'that kid with his responsible guardian'.

"Haha very funny," Quentin retaliated,

"Well he didn't go to the hospital," Jason decided to change the topic and do what they were meant to be doing. "Besides why do we have to be out here, didn't the doctor say to leave Jimmy alone while he's having one of his 'moments'"

"Who do you want him to be?" Quentin pulled a question out of nowhere,

"What do you mean?"

"I heard from Adam that we are out here because Jimmy's lost it and that he is actually-"

Quentin mumbled the last part so Jason asked for it to be repeated,

"He's Seto,"

Jason was more than shocked, "what are you talking about, b...but Jimmy was with us the entire time so how...how did he post a tweet?"

"Well I already told you everything I know,"

Jason considered Seto one of his best friends, they had recorded a few videos together and had a bond that was hardened by time.

"Seto?" Jason said to the space in front of him, Quentin was about to ask when he noticed a person standing to the left of him.

"Seto, I didn't see you there...but we found each other now so let's head back," Quentin was about to reach for his phone to tell Adam and the others when Seto said,

"Mind if I borrow your phone?"

Quentin didn't quite catch what Seto said over the sound of traffic and heavy rain but Jason did and offered his phone in response.

"I'll need a minute," he then began to type a phone number but shifted into a different position so neither Jason or Quentin could see what he was typing.

"Thanks, I only have one more thing to do now," Seto was drenched from head to toe, this reminded Jason of when Seto was drowning in the aquarium, only then he didn't know he was Seto.

"Wait, shouldn't we go back to the house before anything else," Jason wanted to stop Seto until he looked at his phone,

'Thank you for everything but I can't seem to choose just one'

"Seto? What do you mean by just one?"

"He's gone," Quentin took Jason by the shoulder and steered him in the direction of home,

"how did he just leave like that? Shouldn't we follow him?"

Quentin showed Jason his phone, a message displayed on the main screen, 'Husky please don't follow me and take TrueMU home with you,'

'He never called me TrueMU before' Jason thought but didn't voice.

* * *

_Ding_

Adam picked up his phone and a look of hope returned to his panicked state,

"It's Ty! He found-" Adam didn't know who to call him either, 'He does have to right to wonder since we need something to call him by as well,'

Mitch knew who Adam was talking about. After Jimmy ran out, Mitch and Adam stayed behind to tell everyone what happened and started the small scale man hunt.

before Adam and Mitch took off another ring signalled the arrival of another message.

'Hello Sky, I'm sorry I can't stay with everyone any longer. Maybe someday we'll meet again, I can never thank you enough for what you have done,'

"That's Jason's phone number," Mitch noted,

"No...it can't be," Adam looked as fragile as an autumn leaf,

Mitch's stomach churned as he asked his next question, "What?"

"It's a suicide note,"

At the same time, half a mile away, Ty received the same message except it began with 'Hello Deadlox...'

"Jimmy?" Ty mouthed, just like Mitch, Ty saw that the message was from Jason's phone.

"Jason! Pick up you phone!" Ty clutched his forehead with one hand while the other was preoccupied with a dialling phone, "Heyyyy, Jason here. Sorry I can't get my phone right now, talk later yeah?"

Ty swallowed a curse and ran in a random direction while re-dialling again and again.

"Ty!" Was all he heard before Ty crashed into a familiar object,

"Ouch!" Jerome was knocked over, while Ian had time to grab Ty, Jerome was less fortunate.

"Jerome? Ian? Now is not the time, have you seen Jimmy?" Ian looked as if he was about to rain questions onto Ty but thankfully Jerome said, "Sure biggums, he just popped by to say hi before going that way," he then pointed towards a busy main Street.

"No time to explain, I need to go now," Ty dashed away leaving Ian and Jerome confused.

* * *

"I'm sorry for any trouble I'm about to make, but I really need to do this," Seto, Jimmy and Harvey said, he then got closer to the edge of the medium bridge he was standing on. The bridge was a silver semi-circle, although it was only big enough for two cars to pass side by side, the drop below into a cascading stream was more than enough to kill somebody.

He took another intake of air before pushing himself up onto the railing on the bridge, he was inhumanly calm about the whole situation.

There wasn't any traffic which was good because it meant there was no-one to stop him.

Harvey stood up straight, Seto spread his arms and fingers in a fan then Jimmy jumped.

"SETO!" Ty cried as he caught him by one if his arm. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to tell you what I did, I just meant for you to stop running,"

"Let go,"

"No," tears were bursting out of Ty's eyes even though his hair covered a good portion of them, "No I will never let go,"

Harvey raised his other hand and grabbed hold of the railing of the bridge and lifted some weight off of Ty's arms. The action told Ty that it was safe, he wasn't really going to jump after all.

The next move was unthinkable, like an ambush, a hidden checkmate, breaking one's trust.

Seto dropped all his weight onto the hand that Ty was holding, as he expected, Ty couldn't cope with the sudden change of weight and dropped Jimmy.

Jumping off as well Ty, caught Jimmy's hand again. As they fell a third party joined and stopped the fall of both of them by seizing Ty's leg.

"Don't you dare let go," it was Adam however he was clearly struggling with the weight of Ty and Seto,

"Don't worry about me holding on, worry about Seto holding on," Ty and Jimmy swayed dangerously from the slowest of winds, threatening to chuck all of them into unavoidable doom.

"Worry about yourself! just leave me alone!" Jimmy uncharacteristically shouted, "Please don't do this, especially not for me."

"I can't hold on!" Adam's grip loosened, his jaws clenched in agony,

Ty knew what he should do, he threw Jimmy onto the rail, Adam saw this and split his strength in half between Seto and Ty so they formed a human triangle.

"Look I don't give a damn about what you're name is, I don't care if your name is 'Squid-is-awesome-and-budder-is-the-spawn-of-the-devil' so just come home with us," Adam managed to shout before his grip loosened again.

"That's right, I know a lot of people say that names are important and they are, but don't let it confine you, there is only one you in the entire world so don't ever feel like you don't know who you are," Ty stated while trying and failed to reach the railing with his other foot. "You can label yourself as anything, but deep down, you'll always be the same person. You're my best friend and nothing is going to change that,"

Seto smiled, "I'm glad that you'll accept me for who I am," He finally faced Ty with an expression that was bursting with joy,

"Thank you, I really do mean it," with that Seto pulled Ty up to Adam and all three was nearly over the rail,

"GAHHH!" Adam let out a scream as his grip on Ty completely vanished leaving him to swing across before Seto got a good grip on his clothing and the human ladder finally stopped swinging.

"I don't think I have any strength left to pull you guys up," Adam said grimly,

"Then Team Crafted to the rescue!" Jason called from behind Adam,

"Don't forget us dood," Mitch was followed by Ian, Quentin, Jerome and even Elliot was there. Combined, the trio was safely pulled up to the bridge,

"Don't ever do that again!" Adam collapsed on the ground not caring if he's in the middle of the road or not,

"But we did mean every word we said, Seto," Ty patted Seto on the shoulder.

"Seems like you know what you're doing, I'll be taking my leave then," Elliot got up to leave but was called by Seto,

"Thank you as well, brother, I know you meant well,"

Elliot's departure lifted one of the many weights on Seto's mind.

Seto rubbed away the last of his tears and silently promised to never cry again, 'I'll be strong enough one day but for now, relying on friends can't hurt,'

"So what now?" Jerome asked,

"Human pile!" Mitch tackled Seto to the ground as laughter filled the air...

sometimes stories never end, even though the physical words have stopped, the meaning will always live on.

_**End.**_

* * *

**A/N: YEAHYYYYYYYYYYYY I hope you all like my story and that I didn't rush the ending too much. Reviews are much appreciated and any ideas about what I should write next?**

**I'll be going now so until the next time, BYEEEEEEEEEE~**


End file.
